Burning in Hell: A Very Long Undertale Oneshot
by thatpyroisaspy
Summary: Nearing the end of Frisk's Genocide Run, Frisk meets Chara who promises great things but one last problem prevents them from finally leaving the Underground and moving on. Frisk now has to deal with this one last threat.


"So…guess that's it, huh?" Sans said, sitting on the floor with a huge gash through his chest, his speech getting slower. Frisk, or rather what was left of her, stood above the skeleton with blood, curiously enough, staining her knife.

"Just…don't…don't say I didn't warn ya alright?" Sans slowly stood up, pressing his hand desperately on his open wound, Frisk simply stepped out of his way, there was nothing left here to do.

"Welp…" Sans said, with an odd hint of optimism.

"I'm going to Grillby's." Sans said as he slowly stepped through the hall of the castle, stumbling as he moved, almost falling every so often, he moved to the exit, he clumsily stumbled a bit and fell onto the side of the exit, he rested his weight on it until getting himself up again, he crouched, his hand still placed on his wound.

"Hey…Papyrus…you want anything?" Sans chocked. He left through the exit, Frisk just stared at him until he left, she put the knife back into her pocket, it stained her pocket as she left the substance that could be called blood on it.

She walked up the staircase that led to the throne room, the barrier, she was finally going to leave this hell hole. Once she got to the throne room, a odd force kept her from progressing to the barrier, the room become completely devoid of light and then, without warning a small figure stepped in front of Frisk.

It appeared to be a small child, about Frisk's age, they had a stripped shirt that came in green and yellow colors, they had peach colored skin and pink dots colored onto their cheeks, the most glaring details however was their soulless, black eyes and an outstretched smile.

"Greetings…I am Chara." Chara said with a voice that would definitely not fit a child, it was low and gravelly, like a child imitating a decrepit, old person. Frisk felt like turning around and running away but for some reason, she knew that was a very bad idea.

"Thank you…your power…awakened me from death., my "soul"…my "determination"… it was all YOURS." Chara said as their voice slightly grew more audible, their smile still staying plastered onto their face.

"At first…I was so confused…Our plan had failed hadn't it? Chara asked. Frisk had no idea what they were talking about, what plan? She only wanted to escape from the underground, from all the monsters with the only way she knew how, the way she was told to by her parents. Frisk asked why she came back and why for her.

"Why…why was I back to life?" Chara repeated with a confused look on their face, their smile still unchanging.

"Because of you, silly…" Chara said, their answered scared Frisk slightly.

"Because of your guidance…I realized the purpose of my reincarnation…power." Chara showed a full, teeth bearing smile as they explained, their ominous nature only grew.

"Together…we eradicated the threat and became strong!" Chara voice grew louder as they started to get more and more excited. "HP, ATK, DEF, GOLD, EXP, LV…every time a number increased…every time you got that feeling of accomplishment…that was me!" Chara got closer to frisk as she spoke, although she came off as frightening, everything she said started to make sense to Frisk, at first she wanted to escape, but something about killing these monsters was exciting for her. Chara grabbed her hand, their smile returned to a closed one.

"Now, we have reached the absolute…there is nothing left for us he-" Chara stopped all of the sudden, they let go of Frisk's hand and backed off a few inches, they started to sweat, a look of great fear was in their eyes, their smile was still unchanged however. Chara grabbed the bangs of their hair and turned around.

'He…he's still…alive." Chara's voice grew deeper and was noticeably distraught, a very drastic change of emotion for the previously monotone child. Frisk started to sweat herself, she knew this was trouble, Sans was shown to be extremely powerful, she died at least five times until she was able to finally hit him and event that was a strenuous endeavor.

"But…but how? Sans is the weakest of them all…how can he still be alive!?…" Chara paused and looked back at Frisk.

"Unless…" Chara's eyes grew a glowing red color and their smile grew ear to ear with blood starting to drip from it in numerous strands. Frisk instinctually pulled out her knife even if she knew, in the back of her mind that she couldn't fight them off.

"You fool…YOU LET HIM LIVE DIDN'T YOU!?" Blood poured from Chara's mouth like a running faucet as their voice become bellowing and demonic, they outstretched their hands, their fingers curled into a motion like they wanted to choke Frisk. Frisk hands shook, she dropped the knife and stumbled to the ground, she covered her eyes with her arms, expecting the worse.

"You idiot, you fool…" Chara grew angrier, their voice and face became more and more distorted.

"YOU SAW HOW POWERFUL HE WAS, WHY DID YOU ALLOW HIM TO LIVE!?"

The throne room started to become distorted and static-like, Chara grew larger, her body and limbs grew long and stretched out and they loomed over Frisk with murderous intent. Frisk cried out that he will kill him, she promised to Chara that she will. Then, as if nothing happened, the throne room was back to normal and Chara was back to "normal" as well, her smile still unwashed from her face.

"Yes, you will." Chara said, she turned around and walked over to Asgore's throne.

"Now that I'm back, Sans will get desperate, reckless…and try to stop me…he'll, he'll throw himself into the core, he'll reboot the entire timeline, ANYTHING TO STOP ME!" Chara became static herself for a moment and looked back at Frisk who was still laying on the floor in fear.

"Uh…I mean, US, he'll do anything to stop us…for good, surely you understand the severity of this." Chara asked calmly. Frisk nodded furiously, not wanting to anger them any further, Frisk picked up the knife, her hands still shaking.

"He's at Grillby's, his life is returning to him instead of seeping out, go there and finish him off…and then, the fun can really begin." Chara said with red eyes. Frisk nodded and turned back, she was now off on a mission. She left the throne room in a calm manner but bolted out as soon as she left, she ran through the hall and into the exit, half because so she can get away from Chara and half so she can find Sans without having to postpone his demise any further. Tears burned her eyes.

She walked through the now empty Underground, it was completely devoid of life, Hotland, the Waterfall, everyone was gone, Frisk has killed hundreds of monsters and those she hadn't killed have evacuated, to where Frisk wasn't too sure. The complete and utter silence was starting to get to her, it ate away at her very psyche, she was anticipating her escape more then ever, she only had to finish off Sans and she and Chara could leave…what was in store for them, she wasn't too sure but it had to be better then her current situation.

Finally, she made it to Snowdin, the only sound that was there to break the silence was the crunching noises her feet made in the snow, even the wind died down ever so slightly as she made her way to Grillby's, she looked over to the home of Sans and Papyrus, in the front of the house was a stake with Papyrus' red scarf bellowing in the wind of course, if you asked him he would've called it a "Hero's Shroud". Frisk thought Sans might've put it there after she killed Papyrus, but that didn't really concern her at the moment. She finally made it, she stood in front of the restaurant and entered without abandon.

She gasped in response to what she saw, waiting for her.

It was Grillby himself, the entire bar was darkened, the man composed of fire being the only source of light. He stood right in the center, his fancy suit and tie was now gone, instead he wore the white plaid shirt he normally had under his black suit and a pair of black pants that were held up with suspenders he wore over his shoulders. Grillby glared blankly with his glasses hiding his eyes but Frisk still felt as if they were daggers being pointed to her chest.

"Sorry, but were closed." Grillby said in a thick Russian accent, crackling sounds were made as he spoke. This surprised Frisk further as she was given the impression that he couldn't talk. Nonetheless, she unsheathed her knife and pointed it at the humanoid shape of fire.

"I knew there was something off about you, my gut never steered me wrong before but Sans…the little, how you say, goofball, he told me that you meant no harm, you were just scared and needed guidance…safe to say, he didn't think that once you've killed his brother." Grillby said calmly but with a noticeably hint of aggression in his voice which unnerved Frisk slightly. Grillby fixed his glasses.

"So many good people, their dead because of you, I was going to evacuate along with the others that managed to avoid you, I was going to leave with whoever else was still alive…my daughter included. But then Sans came in with a deep cut across his chest…I'm not sure how you managed to do it but now he's fighting for his life."

Frisk asked where Sans is, Grillby scoffed as if he was unamused by her question.

"He's in the back trying to recuperate, but I ain't going to let you pass…" Grillby paused, he lifted his sleeves to reveal his large, muscular arms, he swung his defined arms downward, increasing the size of their flames, the heat was so intense that even Frisk was able to feel it. Despite the heat, Frisk stayed determined and swung her knife in the air, trying to come off as intimidating.

"But…If your looking for a bit of fisticuffs, I'll be more then happy to oblige, you little psychopath." Grillby cracked his knuckles, the sound was more akin to a burned piece of wood popping.

"But remember kid, if you play with fire…your just going to get burned." Grillby's voiced drop, he stood in a stance akin to a professional boxer's and Frisk's soul came out of her body, in the form of a heart as always. Signifying the start of the battle.

 _Grillby is looking for a fight_

The voice in Frisk's head spoke, she didn't take a second to look at her menu, she knew what option she wanted, she chose to fight.

Frisk ran up to Grillby and slashed at his stomach, a cut formed in his white shirt, the number 3000 in red text appeared over him to signify the damage dealt, Frisk felt satisfaction in how much damage she raked up however the feeling of accomplishment was replaced with dread, Grillby's health bar told another story, it looked as if Frisk only dealt a single point of damage, Grillby kicked Frisk with enough force to make her hit the door, doing only one point of damage.

*DING*

Frisk heard an all too familiar noise and rose up from her attacked whilst clutching her stomach, she looked at her luminescent soul and was shocked to see that it was orange, then without warning she started to take damage, she felt a horrible burning sensation all over her body, she felt like she was actually on fire, she was attacked with fire magic before, she knew what it felt like but nothing was hitting her, Frisk was profoundly confused and shock as she looked at her life bar, it was decreasing rapidly, one damage every second, she looked back at Grillby who had his fiery, muscular arms crossed. He fixed his glasses again and chuckled.

"Oh…don't tell me, you never learned about Orange attacks haven't you? Things are just not going your way today aren't they psycho?" Grillby said as he went back to his fighting stance.

 _Your soul is now on fire_

The voice told Frisk. Frisk was panicking, her health bar continued to drain, she didn't know if their was an item or some kind of tactic to stop this but she had to fight, she had to stay determined. She continued to fight Grillby, she slashed at him, 3998 damage, but his health bar decreased as if he only took one damage again. Grillby jabbed the air and a flurry of fireballs shot from both his fists in response, Frisk dodged the incoming projectiles as best she could but the sheer number of the projectiles and the constant, burning pain she was experiencing caused her to get hit by three of them, each doing ten damage, totaling at thirty.

Frisk's health bar was already at fifty percent, it went from being a full ninety-nine to half in a single round and it kept going done ever so slowly, Frisk panicked and ate a single slice of butterscotch pie that she got from Asgore's kitchen, it maxed out her health but it continued to slowly drain.

 **99, 98, 97, 96, 95, 94, 93, 92, 91**

"You won't stop till everyone is either dead or suffering will you? Why can't you just leave us alone!?" Grillby said furiously as he performed his next attack, he formed a large frying pan seemingly out of nowhere and a large flame under it, he shook it with his magic and large droplets of sizzling grease shot from it and fell like rain, Frisk was hit by one, the pain was intense, she screamed as loud as her little lungs would allow her, it was as painful as being hit by hot grease can be, it did a whopping thirty damage and Frisk made it her best effort to avoid the rest.

 **47, 46, 45, 44, 43, 42, 41, 40**

Frisk ate the Ramen Noodles raw and gulped down the powdered flavoring for good measure. Her HP was maxed out.

"You disgust me, just what the hell are you? Cause, your no child in my book, I'm a father, I know what a child is!" Grillby yelled as his flames grew more and more intense.

 _The bar is engulfed in flames_

The voice told Frisk the obvious as the heat became more and more intense, Frisk sweated profusely the flames were getting very close to her but she already felt as if the flames were right on her body, she stared at her now Orange soul with disdain as her health drained on it's own. Frisk tried to slash again, her attacks didn't seem to do much, Grillby had the most health out of any of the monsters she encountered but she was too determined, she came this far and she can't give up now. Grillby took his turn to repeat his grease attack and Frisk managed to avoid all of them this time.

 **72, 71, 70, 69, 68, 67, 66, 65, 64, 63, 62, 61, 60**

"You already killed so many good people, but Sans, Sans is the reason why I'm the man I am today and if you think I'm going to allow you to kill him then your even crazier then I thought." Grillby performed a new attack, he commanded the flames that engulfed his establishment and formed it into two huge serpentine dragons, an instinctual warning in Frisk's mind told her that they were going to attack in a X formation she avoided them, the dragons then swooped upwards, Frisk stayed in between them, the dragons intertwined with each other, Frisk just barely managed to get in between one of the hoop-shaped openings between them. The dragon's speed increased as they repeated their formations, the final one was too fast and complicated for Fisk to follow up, Frisk was hit, the number, 9999 appeared over her head, she plopped to the ground as her soul trembled.

*CRACK*

 _But it refused_

The voice in Frisk's head bellowed, through sheer determination the halves of her soul formed together again, Frisk got from the ground, the taste of blood in her mouth, she coughed out some of it as she picked up her knife, she was at full health and her soul was red again, Grillby's orange attack finally wore off.

"Ty Che, Blyad!?" Grillby yelled in his native language, he had no idea how Frisk managed to survive, droplets of lava dripped from his forehead, he was starting to get nervous, Frisk saw this and smiled, a small string of blood coming down her mouth. Grillby wiped his version of sweat off his face and went back to his fighting stance.

Grillby's flames grew larger with his rage

The voice bellowed. Frisk punched a hole in her Nice Cream punch card, increasing her ATK. Frisk thrusted her knife and stabbed Grillby in the leg causing 9890 damage, Grillby's health however went down a decent margin, definitely larger in comparison to what she was doing before.

"You know kid, I was kinda like you at one point." Grillby said, Frisk raised an eyebrow in response but kept her head in the fight. She slashed at him and Grillby responded with his punching attack, Frisk pulled a miracle and managed to avoid the entire flurry of fireballs.

"I was a very bad man a few hundred years ago, I was paid to kill and intimidate, I beat the money out of people who owed it and I had to be the bodyguard of a fatass mob boss who controlled my life." A flurry of fireballs rained from the sky seemingly out of nowhere with the snap of his fingers, Frisk was hit by one them which activated the Orange effect on her soul again, she swore in her head as she began to take repeated damage again.

"But then I met Sans, his brother, Papyrus asked my boss for a loan, not knowing what he was getting himself into and I was sent to collect." Grillby continued to talk as the fight went on his seemingly infinite health was actually starting to get low from Frisk's attacks, he saw this and absorbed some of the flames that engulfed his bar, his health bar was completely filled, causing Frisk to almost break her teeth in anger.

"He and I fought and long story short, he kicked my ass, he could've killed me if he wanted to…but he said that he knew I was a good person and that I should start acting like it…his goofy brother then invited me to dinner." Hot, orange tears started to leak from Grillby's eyes, which were hidden by his glasses. He and Frisk continued to trade attacks, each refilled their respective health whenever the other got too close to biting the dust.

"With some help from Sans, I quit the mafia, moved to Snowdin and opened a restaurant. Nobody there knew who I was or what I've done in my past life but I made sure to present myself as nice as I could…as if I was trying to make up for what I used to be." Grillby started to choke as the battle raged on, the bar was starting to get weaker, the roof was giving in as the flames at away at it.

"Sans saved me, he's the greatest friend I've ever had…even if he never payed for his food. I ain't gonna let him die, not at the hands of YOU!" Grillby prepared his dragon attack again, only the serpents of fire coiled together into one giant entity and shot a stream of fire at Frisk, the stream was far too large for her to avoid, it blew a hole through the entrance of Grillby's, Frisk was caught right in the blast of fire and yet she stood inside of it unfazed as if a gust of wind was hitting her, the blast combined with his Orange attack wasn't doing anything anymore, she held on with determination, Grillby's rage grew.

"WHY WON"T YOU DIE!?"

*Sizzle*

Grillby stopped his attacked and paused, he felt something cold hit his fiery head, it hurt too.

*Sizzle* *Sizzle*

Grillby looked up to see the roof of his establishment, it grew too weak from the fire, the huge mound of snow on the roof was visible through the broken boards, it creaked louder as the hundreds of pounds of snow weighed it down.

"Uh…oh" Grillby said weakly, before he could react, the roof gave in and the snow fell onto him, Grillby screamed in pain, the mound of snow melted upon meeting his fiery body, his flames died down and Grillby fell to his knees, he was reduced to a simple, black humanoid, his fiery head now round and smooth like a used match. He writhed in pain as Frisk slowly walked closer to him, her sharp knife in hand.

"You don't have to do this…p-please…I'm a father" Grillby choked with his hands clasped against his shoulders, he was shivering immensely. Frisk continued to walk to him, her speed unchanged.

"Her mother died…shot to death by my former colleagues…I'm all she has left." Grillby begged as tears fell from his face and burnt small holes into his floor.

…

Frisk silently stood right in front of Grillby, her knife outstretched in front of her.

"I'm all Sans has left." Grillby spoke but Frisk could only hear two words in her head and they were louder then Grillby.

 _KILL HIM_

The voice bellowed

"ACK!" Grillby was stabbed right in the stomach, blood started to pour out, what appeared over his head was not numbers but instead the symbol for infinity. Frisk continued to stab Grillby, profusely and repeatedly, she stabbed him about forty times until he fell on his back, his glasses were thrown off from the impact of landing to reveal two orange, teary eyes.

"Be…good…Ember…be g-good for D-Daddy okaAAAH!" Before Grillby could finish his final words, Frisk slit his throat, blood poured out as he choked, finally Grillby's head dropped to the floor and his eyes closed. His body spontaneously broke down into dust and all that was left was his orange colored soul.

*CRACK*

Grillby's heart shaped soul broke in half and shattered into a million pieces, that was the end of it, Frisk breathed heavy, her cloths were scorched but she prevailed and she was going to finish what she started. She walked into the Bartender's quarters and entered the door that led to the back, there he was, Sans. Sans rested on a pile of wooden crates, his wound was now smaller and it wasn't bleeding as much, Frisk still didn't understand how a skeleton is bleeding or could even get cuts and wounds for that matter but that was the least of her concerns, she slowly walked to him, her footsteps caused him to look up.

"Oh…hey kid, so you managed to take out Grillby huh? I mean, I heard everything that happened out there, I know what happened…just thought I asked anyways." Sans asked, his voice was even more tired and drawn out sounding then usual. Frisk glared at him with her knife in hand.

"I'm guessing you met Chara as well." Sans' words caused Frisk to gasp, her hands shook upon hearing that name. "I mean…how else would you know I was here…and still alive but maybe you just went off to see if there was anything else to kill, that does sound like you…or should I say Chara?

Frisk's whole body was shaking in response to Sans' words, she dropped the knife due to the uneasiness of her hand.

"I get it now kid…Chara's been using you, using you…like a puppet. If you were really just a scared kid wanting to go home you would've stopped to think that causing a genocide wasn't the option, you would…pay attention to what some of us were saying to you, but Chara…that thing stopped you from realizing that." Sans said as he rose up from his slouched position, he looked at Frisk and Frisk looked at him with tears in her eyes. Frisk asked who Chara is.

"…"

"That's not important kid, what's important is that they don't get their way…kid, what Chara wants is the destruction of all life…monsters, humans EVERYTHING." Sans spoke as Frisk fell to her knees. Sans exhaled tiredly.

"Your special kid, you can fight, survive, do the impossible just through sheer determination, Chara will use that to their advantage, they'll use your gift…or should I say curse? To destroy all life…and you won't be able to hide from her, even restarting and opening a new file won't stop her…she's inside of you." Sans said, his words making Frisk cry, her sobs were audible for both to hear.

"But that's not to say there's no hope kid…" Sans placed his skeletal hand on Frisk's head to get her attention.

"There is a way to completely remove her from yourself…you can't restart, she'll still be there and she won't be happy so…ugh, I can't believe I'm suggesting this but…you'll have to do a full REBOOT."

Frisk has no idea what that means, she never rebooted before, she wasn't even sure how to do that, she tells Sans that the option isn't on her menu. Sans' blue eye glowed and blue fog came from his socket, Frisk jumped back not knowing what he was going to do, Sans then waved his hand and Frisk heard a DING! noise.

"Well, go ahead kid, check your menu." Sans said with a large smile. Frisk complied and opened her menu and was shocked to see rainbow colored option with REBOOT on it. She looked back at Sans with the utmost curiosity. Sans chuckled and stood on his feet.

"Didn't expect that didn't ya? Well that's tibia expected from little ole' me, heh heh heh." Sans tiredly laughed after making one of his infamous puns.

"Just know this, once you've rebooted, neither you or me will be able to remember anything…although I think that would be a godsend for us at this point even if it's kinda my thing to know absolutely everything that happens in every timeline but I'm willing to start anew if you are kid." Sans said with a smile, Frisk returned his sentiment with a smile of her own, something Sans has never seen from her. Without hesitation she pushed the Reboot button, the backroom started to dissolve, like snowflakes landing on a hot surface, everything else started to dissipate as an empty, white void surrounded both Sans and Frisk. Soon after, Sans himself started to dissolve as Frisk's vision became blurry, she rubbed her eyes and started to feel very tired, her vision got blurrier and Sans completely disappeared.

"See you soon."

Sans voice echoed as Frisk started to come to, she woke to find herself laying on a bed of flowers, she had no idea what happened, the last thing she remembered was accidentally falling into the hole on top of Mt. Ebbot after a group of kids at her school dared her to go there, she stood up and looked above her she saw the sunlight of the daytime peering out of the hole of Mt. Ebbot, she could tell that she was a long ways down. She looked down in response to a rustling noise being made around her feet, she backed away from the moving ground to see that a flower popped up from the soil, it was golden colored flower like the others only this one had a face.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!"

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Grillby's Battle Theme: watch?v=IQBqSt15Vi0


End file.
